


Prepare Yourselves for the Rubberband Man

by SithBish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Knives, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Multi, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Looking for a quick way to a new base, half of the Resistance deals with a smuggler and his crew. Leia and the other half go with another crew to lessen their chances of getting caught. The smuggler they went with has two metal arms and an impressive knife collection. They'd expected that.What they didn't expect was that the smuggler knew Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Grand Marshall Hux.(Title inspired by the song "Rubberband Man" by The Spinners. It's really good and 7 minutes long. Go listen.)





	1. Come and Get Your Credits

"I still don't think this is a good idea"

"What else are we going to do, Poe? He's offered to take us for a good price."

"Finn, did you see him? How can we trust that he won't kill us in our sleep?"

"I'm not an animal"

Finn and Poe jumped and turned to see Blaze, the smuggler who offered to take them to a new base. His life-like droid, Sean, standing close behind. 

Blaze had a mess of fiery red hair and freckles and small moles dotted his face. His left eye was a dark brown and the right was blue-grey. He stood only a few inches smaller than Poe. Both of his arms were made of metal.

"Oh, sorry. We were just discu-" Finn started when the ship started to shake and an alarm went off.

"Hells, what now?" Blaze marched off towards the cockpit, long coat swishing behind him.

Sean watched him go, then turned to Finn and Poe.

"Hi..." Poe waved at the droid.

"You should follow him." Sean replied and walked away.

Rey was already in the cockpit with two of the other smugglers, a blind man called Syinge and his elder brother, Troy.

"What are you doing?" Blaze snapped.

"We're not doing anything, they are." Syinge pointed at a blank wall.

Troy grabbed his brother's hand and angled it out the front window, directly at the Star Destroyers exiting light speed. The comm unit blipped.

Syinge answered it first.

"Fuck you, you've reached the people who don't give a shit, how may I help you?"

"Sy!" Blaze hissed and shoved him away.

"This is Blaze Reign, we are simply transporting materials to a nearby planet. We mean no ha-"

"This is Grand Marshall Hux. We have received word that you are smuggling the half of the loathsome Resistance on your ship. You are all under arrest."

As if on cue, their ship began to be pulled towards the main ship.

Poe, Finn, and Rey exchanged looks.

"What do we do?" Rey asked.

Blaze turned to her with a blank expression.

"We just hope they won't kill us all."

 

\-------------------------------

"Don't fight or you'll be shot on sight." Blaze told them as the main entrance to the ship was forced open.

Storm troopers filed in holding blasters and cuffs. One by one, the Resistance fighters were cuffed and escorted off the ship. They seemed to be prepared because the put force-nulling cuffs on Rey.

They took Blaze's arms off as if they already knew he had them. He had one trooper at either side of him.

Blaze, Rey, Poe, and Finn were taken in a different direction than the others. 

"Why are they taking just him?" Rey whispered to Finn.

"Dunno." He shrugged the best he could.

"FN-2187, pleasure seeing you again." Captain Phasma herself stood at the entrance to a turbolift with a small officer by her side.

"I thought you died."

"You thought wrong, then. Now, Supreme Leader Ren is waiting for you."

The ride up was awkward. Nobody said a word.

The door finally opened to reveal Kylo Ren on the throne with Hux by his side. They smiled upon seeing their enemies finally captured. 

The four were forced to the throne and forced to kneel just a few feet from it. Except for Blaze. He remained standing for some reason.

"I've-" Kylo started and got a kick on his foot from Hux.

"We've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Finally the Re-"

"Hey, dip shit, can we skip the speech and give me my credits now... And my arms?" Blaze sighed, rolling his eyes.

To their surprise, Hux nodded and the trooper holding Blaze's arms put them back on the young man. He proceeded to walk right up to Hux and held out a hand.

"Credits?" He asked.

"You know, Blake, you don't have to do dirty work for credits. We have plenty here at home." Hux told him, pulling the credits from his great coat.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Finn's eyes were wide.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kylo muttered.

"Thanks, Dad, I knew you'd support me." Blaze took the credits and shook them around where the trio could see it.

"And thanks to you three, I can get some new upgrade parts."

"You're... Their..." Rey looked at Blaze in disbelief.

Blaze looked at Rey with a smug look.

"Hey, Auntie."


	2. Spirit in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all of my fics are always rushed and straight to the point instead of describing everything in super detail. I'm trying to work on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol and quick chapter before I go binge watch live streams. Sorry if the topics jump around after the first part.

_"Has he woken up yet?"_

_"Yes, sir, but due to speeding up the aging process some limbs have been lost."_

_"I see. I'll have someone design parts for whatever needs to be replaced. May I see him?"_

_"Of course."_

_The door opened to reveal a pale body laid out on a metal table. Their head turned upon seeing someone new walk in._

_"Hello there. Welcome to the First Order, Blake." Hux stood next to the table. He brushed a gloved hand against Blake's pale cheek._

_Blake blinked and groaned softly._

_"Supreme Leader Snoke will be very happy to hear that you will be ready soon. Though, I think you will need arms if you want to do anything useful." Hux eyed the nubs where Blake's arms should be._

_Blake hummed in agreement._

_"General, your presence is requested on the bridge."_

_"Very well. Have him moved to my quarters. There is a room prepared for him and have someone there to keep watch."_

_Blake turned to look at the officer left in his room. They made eye contact._

_"Hi..." The officer didn't dare approach the body on the table._

_Blake smiled at the officer and began laughing._

 

_\----------------------------_

 

Rey woke suddenly, still hearing the laughter in her head. And outside.

Sitting right in front of her on the floor was Blake himself, laughing and drinking some form of alcohol. There were a few bottle scattered around him.

"Why are you here?" She eyed him suspiciously.

She'd expected anyone besides the short clone to be there when she woke.

"What, can't I spend time with my aunt?" He leaned back on the wall and took a sip of his drink and held an unopened bottle out to her.

"Want some?"

"No, and I will not call myself family to someone who is the child of murders. I wouldn't be surprised if you killed them in the near future."

"Kill my fathers? No no. They killed theirs for specific reasons. I don't have any reason to kill them... Well, maybe Ren."

"Hux's father was part of the First Order, why would he kill him?"

"Brendol was an abusive ass, that's why. Han was pretty cool. I met him once. He didn't know I was his grandson because I was obviously under my fake name."

"Why would your fathers allow you to become a smuggler?"

"I'm not force sensitive, believe it or not, and I'm not a soldier. They wanted me to be an officer, but the first time I laid eyes on a group of smugglers, I knew what I wanted to do."

"They wouldn't have let you do that."

"Yet they did. As long as I didn't sell any First Order secrets and returned to them every now and then, I could do whatever I wanted."

"So you're a spoiled brat."

"A spoiled life saving brat. You know how many young people out there could be slaves right now if it weren't for me? I may be bred from hate, but I can still do good." Blake stood, collecting his bottles into a crate.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm out of drinks."

"You're an alcoholic."

"Thankfully, I was made with a strong resistance to alcohol. See ya later, Rey-ter." Blake snickered at the name he gave her.

Rey was left with more questions than ever.


	3. Fox on the Run

Ren knew Blake hated him, but it never stopped him from trying to befriend his son.

Multiple times he attempted to interact with the young man, it resulted in silence, glares, or the occasional stabbing. He was sure that if Blake found out about how Hux had been thrown around in the past week, he would lose his shit.

Ren chose to approach Blake quietly and just stand next to him. The silence lasted for what seemed like hours when Ren got a surprise.

"You killed Snoke." 

"Y-yeah. It was actually pretty ea-"

"I had been planning that for months, but you did it in less than half an hour, made yourself Supreme Leader, then proceeded to throw your husband around like he was nothing." Blake hissed and backed away.

"I'm sorry. I had to."

"I'm sure you did." Blake turned and stalked off.

Kylo huffed and reached for his lightsaber.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Hux should've known that Ren destroying another console and an angry Blake were connected.

It was near the beginning of the sleep cycle when Blake stormed into his quarters and hugged him tightly. Hux had been sitting on his couch reading reports.

After the hug, Blake burrowed himself against Hux's side. It had not been unusual for the young man to show affection, though Hux seemed to be the only one who received it.

He was tense for a moment, but gave in to his son and stroked his hair with one hand and worked with the other. Millicent decided she wanted some action, too, and settled herself on Hux's lap.

Both Blake and Millicent had fallen asleep on Hux when Ren walked into the quarters.

"I hear you destroyed another console, Ren. You know we don't have enough credits for you to continue your little habit." Hux said without looking away from his work.

"Why does he do that?" Ren pointed at Blake.

"Do what? Sleep? Everyone needs a little sleep now and then."

"Not that! He hugs you, respects you, and he talks to you. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I was actually around to help him and I don't throw tantrums. Who do you think took care of him? Me! You wanted nothing to do with your own son! Do you really expect him to treat you the same way he treats me?"

"We made him together!"

"He doesn't care, Ren. He needed help and you did not give any besides allowing him to run off who knows where to be a bounty hunter and a smuggler!"

They sat it silence for a good minute before Ren left the room. Hux sighed and shooed Millie, who had woken up during the fight, off his lap.

He lifted Blake and carried him to his room. It had stayed the same since the last time he'd stayed on the ship. He laid Blake on the bed and sat down. Blake had a few more scars, the most noticeable going from above his right eye down to the bottom of his right cheek.

He bent down and kissed Blake's forehead. He sighed and stood.

"I really wished you didn't leave. Ren was such an idiot for letting you go."

Millicent hopped onto the bed and began purring and rubbing her scent against Blake. Hux admired how she acted as if his son was her own.

He left Millie to her work and closed the door. He went to his bedroom and sat on the bed. The Resistance would have to be dealt with when he woke.

Ren's personal problems could wait for another day.


	4. Escape (The Piña Colada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on this after a few months of inactivity, I'm reminded that I'm a terrible writer and people are very out of character. I'm still gonna write, though.
> 
> Side note: I don't know much about bars or alcohol, so please bear with me. I'm not sure if Piña Coladas exist in space, but we're just gonna roll with it.

The _lone figure stalked through the halls twirling a knife around without a care._

_Most of the ship was empty, almost everyone was asleep excluding those on patrols or "night shifts". Did night exist in space?_

_He knew exactly where he was going and what he may face. Leaving the ship wasn't a problem, heck, he was glad to be leaving._

_He'd never been permitted off ship on his own. Planetside missions had him with the most advanced troops or even a Knight of Ren._

_The hangar where he'd get a ship from was locked._

_A simple stab to the control panel and he was in. An alarm sounded, but he ignored it._

_There was a tug in the back of his head. He had build up a resistance for a long time, training to resist the force with the Knights when they had spare time._

_The ship was an interceptor and had already been cleared of trackers and First Order markings, though it would still be recognizable. Someone would pay a lot for the ship and that was his plan._

_He tossed his duffel bag into the ship but did not get in. Someone was at the hangar door._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"You left the Jedi Temple your way, I'll leave the Order my way, **Ben**."_

_He wanted to see Ren's face so badly, but decided against it and began to climb into the ship._

_"How do you know that?"_

_"There's a lot of things I know. Wanna know something else? You let me leave and I'll bring you the Resistance. Their secrets, their bases, who they are. You keep me, I make you regret agreeing to make me." He didn't wait for a response, figuring Ren would try to make him stay by force and not reason._

_He closed the hatch and started the ship. He listened for the crackling of Ren's lightsaber, but it was only the normal hum of the ship._

_Taking a look back, Ren stood motionless and was not in his usual defensive stance._

_As soon as the ship lurched forwards, the scene changed._

_It was a crappy bar, most likely in the slums of some big city. Neon lights lit the room with as much passion as a child being forced to do chores. Tables littered the floor, all empty. Most patrons gathered at the bar._

_He approached the bar and sat down next to a man who looked worn out and experienced. A Wookie sat on his other side, conversing with some of the others at the bar._

_"Give me something heavy." He slid too many credits across the counter._

_"Y'look a little young to be drinking." The man next to him commented._

_"And you look too old to be out doing illegal shit, yet here we are." He snorted, grabbing the drink placed in front of him._

_"How'd you know?"_

_"I've been around the galaxy a few times, I can tell who's who. Why are you here when the Resistance needs you, Han?"_

_"Excuse me?" The Wookie by Han's side turned to observe their conversation._

_"You were a hero. You had it all. A wife, a son, a family. Kid went crazy and what did you do? Run away. Now they're dropping like flies and you're here, drinking your credits away." He took a long swig of the drink and looked Han dead in the eyes._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"You'll see... If you live long enough..." He smiled and stood up, his eyes lighting up with amusement._

_The other patrons of the bar were watching them while trying to make it look like they weren't. Han was frozen in place._

_The bartender growled at them._

_"Take it outside, I don't want 'ya ruining my name!"_

_He slid a fat stack of credits to the bartender over the peeling wood of the counter._

_"I was never here." And with that he made his way to the door._

_He was outside when Han finally came to life and chased after him. Bursting out of the door and looking around, there was no sight of the kid._

_It wasn't very crowded outside due to rain. Residents were hidden away in their cramped apartments and those who couldn't afford it took shelter in alleys and under awnings._

_The only was he could have gone was up, and sure enough there was a trail. It was faint, but the stab marks on the old building walls next door were clear along with muddy footprints._

_"Damn..." Han huffed._

Rey woke up with a start.

Her cell was empty unlike the last time she'd had a vision. Instead of a torture chair, she wasn't strapped to anything.

Her hands were bound by cuffs which were chained to the floor, but she couldn't feel the force. The whole room seemed to be blocking it. 

The chain allowed her to stand and move freely around the cell. She was surprised that she had a bed with clean sheet. She was sure that wouldn't have been included.

The cell door clicked and opened as she inspected the bed. She looked over at her visitor.

"You like? We have this new weird plant that can resist the force. Ren hates the stuff." Blake walked in, unarmed.

The door shut behind him.

"The visions, are you doing this?" She snapped at him.

"Visions? What are you talking about?"

"Those aren't your doing?"

"Not that I know of. What were they abo- The fuck do you want?" Blake turned to the wall and barked.

Rey thought he was going crazier than before, but noticed his earpiece. Either he was actually talking to someone or he was using it to mask a hidden identity.

"Oh, 'The Supreme Leader wants to see you'" Blake said in a mocking tone. "Yeah, tell Ren he can suck it. I'm busy."

Blake and Rey shared a glance before he turned away and pounded on the door.

"Fine, but you can still tell him that. I'll be there in five. Sorry, Rey, we'll chat again some other time." The door opened again and Blake stepped out.

He turned around again and looked at her the same way he looked at Han.

"You guys ever want to, you can come with me and escape."

The door slid closed before Rey could react.


End file.
